shining_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Dracula
"Bad Dracula" is a song performed by New Melody, originally by Red Velvet. It debuted in episode 46. Lyrics |-|Korean= 보름달 아래 날 마주치면 딱 알아 봐 놀래 킬 생각은 전혀 없어 없어 Baby 오늘 밤 다가가 살짝 말을 걸어 볼까 다치게 하는 일 절대 난 없어 없어 Baby 엄만 날 Bad Dracula (Yes I am) 라며 더 무섭게 해라 (Yeah I know I know) 근데 난 조금 달라 (Ha!) Oh 난 달라 Lalala Bad Dracula 매일 Lalala yeah 빨간 건 케찹 몰래 마차 타고 나가 사람들 속에 숨어 Party night Lalala Bad Dracula 춤을 Lalala yeah 그의 맘 Get ya 먼저 살짝 안기는 난 그 사람 품에 숨어 Party night 나두 알아 알아 사실 난 Bad Dracula 오늘까지만 오늘 하루만 더 만나고 싶어 소녀같이 난 좋아했다고 첫사랑의 고백 아빤 날 Bad Dracula (Yes I am) 라며 더 차갑게 해라 (Yeah I know I know) 그러다 진짜 탈 나 (Ha!) Oh 난 달라 Lalala Bad Dracula 매일 Lalala yeah 빨간 건 케찹 몰래 마차 타고 나가 사람들 속에 숨어 Party night Lalala Bad Dracula 춤을 Lalala yeah 그의 맘 Get ya 먼저 살짝 안기는 난 그 사람 품에 숨어 Party night 그의 멋진 뒷모습에 반한 채 사람들 속에 I just wanna dance 달에 비친 뒷얘기는 모른 체 그의 품 속에 I just wanna dance 사실 난 난 난 Bad Dracula Lalala yeah 편견을 깨 줘 겁내지 마 이렇게 난 즐기고 싶을 뿐이야 Party night Lalala Bad Dracula (Oh Bad Dracula) 춤을 Lalala yeah 그의 맘 Get ya 먼저 살짝 안기는 난 그 사람 품에 숨어 Party night (Party night) 그의 멋진 뒷모습에 반한 채 (반한 채) 사람들 속에 I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) 달에 비친 뒷얘기는 모른 체 그의 품 속에 I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) |-|Romanized= boreumttal arae nal majuchimyeon ttak ara bwa nollae kil saenggageun jeonhyeo eopseo eopseo Baby oneul bam dagaga saljjak mareul georeo bolkka dachige haneun il jeolttae nan eopseo eopseo Baby eomman nal Bad Dracula (Yes I am) ramyeo deo museopge haera (Yeah I know I know) geunde nan jogeum dalla (Ha!) Oh nan dalla Lalala Bad Dracula maeil Lalala yeah ppalgan geon kechap mollae macha tago naga saramdeul soge sumeo Party night Lalala Bad Dracula chumeul Lalala yeah geuye mam Get ya meonjeo saljjak angineun nan geu saram pume sumeo Party night nadu ara ara sashil nan Bad Dracula oneulkkajiman oneul haruman deo mannago shipeo sonyeogachi nan joahaettago cheossarange gobaek appan nal Bad Dracula (Yes I am) ramyeo deo chagapge haera (Yeah I know I know) geureoda jinjja tal na (Ha!) Oh nan dalla Lalala Bad Dracula maeil Lalala yeah ppalgan geon kechap mollae macha tago naga saramdeul soge sumeo Party night Lalala Bad Dracula chumeul Lalala yeah geuye mam Get ya meonjeo saljjak angineun nan geu saram pume sumeo Party night geuye meotjin dwinmoseube banhan chae saramdeul soge I just wanna dance dare bichin dwinnyaegineun moreun che geuye pum soge I just wanna dance sashil nan nan nan Bad Dracula Lalala yeah pyeongyeoneul kkae jweo geomnaeji ma ireoke nan jeulgigo shipeul ppuniya Party night Lalala Bad Dracula (Oh Bad Dracula) chumeul Lalala yeah geuye mam Get ya meonjeo saljjak angineun nan geu saram pume sumeo Party night (Party night) geuye meotjin dwinmoseube banhan chae (banhan chae) saramdeul soge I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) dare bichin dwinnyaegineun moreun che geuye pum soge I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) |-|English= If you see me under the full moon, you’ll notice right away But I have no intention of scaring you, baby Tonight, should I go to you and talk to you? I won’t ever hurt you, baby My mom calls me a Bad Dracula (Yes I am) Tells me to be scarier (Yeah I know, I know) But I’m a bit different I’m different, lalala, Bad Dracula Every day, lalala, yeah the red thing is just ketchup I secretly go out on my carriage Hiding among the people, party night Lalala, Bad Dracula I’m dancing, lalala, yeah in his heart, get ya I’ll go in first Hiding in his arms, party night You know Actually, I’m a Bad Dracula I want to meet you just for today Just one more day Like a little girl I’ll give my first love confession My dad calls me a Bad Dracula (Yes I am) Tells me to be colder (Yeah I know, I know) But then I’ll get a stomachache I’m different, lalala, Bad Dracula Every day, lalala, yeah the red thing is just ketchup I secretly go out on my carriage Hiding among the people, party night Lalala, Bad Dracula I’m dancing, lalala, yeah in his heart, get ya I’ll go in first Hiding in his arms, party night I fell for his handsome back In the people, I just wanna dance Ignore the backend talk reflected by the moon In his arms, I just wanna dance Actually, I’m a Bad Dracula Lalala, yeah break the bias Don’t be scared I just wanna have fun, party night Lalala, Bad Dracula I’m dancing, lalala, yeah in his heart, get ya I’ll go in first Hiding in his arms, party night I fell for his handsome back In the people, I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) Ignore the backend talk reflected by the moon In his arms, I just wanna dance (I just wanna dance, I just wanna dance) Gallery Music Video MV 뉴멜로디 - Bad Dracula NewMelody - Bad Dracula SM Artists Category:Songs Category:S2 Song Category:Songs sang by Melody